Talk:Celerity
I do know that the recast time reduction from Fast Cast or forms of Haste or anything what-so-ever that reduces recast time, do not stack with Alacrity/Celerity.. but since I attained Fast Cast, I've noticed that when I use Alacrity with a spell, it tends to cast around 40% or so. Has anyone else noticed this and other casting time reduction stacking? Just curious.. ^^;; --Eli 20:04, 8 June 2009 (UTC) After doing a little tinkering around, I decided to use Addendum: White and Celerity in conjunction with Reraise - since it's got a decently long casting time. It cast at 30% rather than the expected 50%. I've yet to attempt it with other longer casting time spells, as I have not gotten that far yet, though. If anyone else can help verify these 'tests', please do so. Thankies! --Eli 04:23, 19 June 2009 (UTC) Further testing on my end has shown that the casting time reduction from Light Arts and Celerity do in fact stack. While doing my Klimaform quest as WHM72/SCH36, I had utilized Celerity multiple times to make my movement easier by casting Teleport spells then using the appropriately close cavernous maw. The teleport spells would indeed cast at roughly 40% rather than the expected 50%. As a result, I also deduce that the casting time reduction from Fast Cast would stack as well with this. Henceforth, I ponder what the lowest casting time reduction possible is! --Eli 00:56, 11 July 2009 (UTC) After doing some more research, I've noticed that some spells get the further casting time reduction beyond Celerity, and some don't. That or I'm unable to fully tell due to the spells having already low to moderate casting times (3-7 seconds). More testing is necessary! --Eli 21:51, 17 July 2009 (UTC) All right. After doing a little more checking and using WHM72/SCH36 and casting Stoneskin multiple times to counter the HP drain of Sublimation while camping Ose with a friend a couple nights ago, I noticed that sometimes the spell would go off at 40% and other times it would go off around 50%. This makes me wonder if the additional 10% from Light Arts is only included sometimes, or maybe if it just may be lag. If anyone with a nigh-perfect connection would be willing to do some tests, that'd be great. Thanks! --Eli 05:06, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Did tests with this up, The recast information holds, cap your recast to 50% ( 60% with AF2 ) and no further reduction from fast cast. As for casting time, Multiple casts of SS with /rdm(15%)+Lightarts(10%)+AFhat(5%)+Veela(2%)+Leq Ear(2%)+Af2feet(60% with book/weather) Stoneskin would go off at 30%. If Fastcast % directly effects the % the spell goes off, then we should see it go off at 6% if it all stacked. Further tests showed that it reduced the casting then fast cast reduces it from there. Reducing the 100% by 60% to start, leaving 40% left to add in effects like traits, fast cast, arts. Each combination using the 60% reduction first ( reducing total fast cast, reducing each one, one at a time, ect) The numbers all come out just under 30%, rounded 26-27%. Even reversing the numbers to put the 60% reduction at the end the numbers still average between 26-27%. Since 3% is pretty quick, I would like to think its delay between server/graphics and my own brain to recognize the icon and see the % it goes off at. If anyone can think of another way of crunching the number it looks like 70% reduction (least on sch) is most I can pull off, and that the effects of this JA is added separately then fastcast. If anyone would like to confirm this for the main page speculation, feel free. Divimise 20:32, May 27, 2010 (UTC)